


The Ties That Bind

by spacetango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme Fail, Oral Sex, Things Got Dark Quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetango/pseuds/spacetango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has some unresolved feelings about Neria Surana. Attempted kink meme fill derailed by a quasi plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

Neria’s hot mouth on Leliana’s own, that alto whimper as the kiss crescendos, and the coiling spice of her perfume that will cling to Leliana’s skin well into the next day. Neria, her throaty laughter transmuted into liquid moans, her cunt slick and salty-sweet opening up to Leliana’s eager tongue. Neria, working a gentle trail of kisses the length of Leliana’s body, temple to toes, and back up again.

“Be mine forever,” Neria whispers. And: “I love you so.”

#

At the bottom of the Spymaster’s private chest, there is a coil of pale hair that still holds, were it to be examined by someone capable of magic, the print of a decades-old spell.

Neria always claimed it was her first awakening to magic that turned her midnight dark locks their spectral silver: a terrifying chain of spirit bolts that started with a lay brother menacing her young and frightened self, and ended with a minor riot in an alienage she never named.

Neria, Leliana knows, must be believed with caution.

If anyone were to ask, which no one will, since no one knows of this object’s existence, Leliana would lower her gaze and posture sentiment.

#

Neria sleeps the sound sleep of the untroubled, one bronze arm flung across the soon-to-be king’s torso. If he survives the coming battle, Maker help him. Leliana doesn’t extend this prayer to her murderer.

She understands, she thinks, the corrosive hunger of Neria’s ambition, but what she cannot fathom is how much premeditation guided Neria’s hand. It is this lack of knowledge, an empty space where there should be none, that gives Leliana pause.

Once more her heart fooled her, but now her heart is gone. Not all of her survived Andraste’s frozen temple.

Leliana crouches next to the sleeping woman, the point of her dagger grazing the delicate curve of Neria’s neck. Her hair, even on this moonless night, is an almost lambent mass of tendrils, like strange aquatic vegetation arrested in its haunted movement. A strand is all Leliana takes; Neria will live to face the Archdemon, a dubious saving grace.

“Yours forever,” Leliana whispers, by which she means Neria’s possible survival binds Leliana to her in revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, don’t mix your prompts.


End file.
